


Illuminate

by Zoskaa



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoskaa/pseuds/Zoskaa
Summary: Nayeon and Momo are on a date on a tiny boat and they're just sharing sweet whispers watching the sunset reflect on the water.





	Illuminate

As the waves slowly hit the hull of the boat, the two stare into the bright yellow star, slowly descending upon the horizon. The warm breeze envelops their whole bodies as they intake the magnificent sight they are witnessing. 

They stare into each other’s eyes, mesmerized and speechless. Nayeon cups Momo’s cheek. As they come closer to each other’s faces, Nayeon pinches Momo’s face intensely.

“Oww! Nayeon, that hurt!”

“I’m sorry, you’re just too cute.” Momo shyly blushes.

“You know, this turned out to be enjoyable than what I imagined.”

“Of course you enjoyed it! After all, you’re with the  _ Im Nayeon _ .” Momo shoots Nayeon a disgusted look.

“Like you could resist me. Do you remember that  _ I _ invited you here in the first place?”

“Alright, alright, Miss Im Nayeon. Thank you for inviting me. I’m enjoying this so much, especially since I’m with you.” Nayeon then blushes.  
  
“O-of course you will. I mean, we come here every year, and it just feels more magical every time. And with you, I feel like I won’t ever get bored of this.”

_"This?"_

“This feeling. This moment of being with you while we just goof around.”

“Me too. I wish that certain moments could last forever.”

Nayeon points at the distance as the sun was nearing its dip. The two are in awe, staring at the reflection of the glowing ball. They wonder at the pinkish-blue sky, as it gets darker and darker. They stare at the water for who knows how long until the sky eventually turned black. 

As the stars in the sky slowly appear one by one, the area that encompasses them slowly lit up in the form of fireflies. They stare at the water, comparing the fireflies to the stars as their eyes light up each time one appears. 

Before they knew it, the fireflies lit up their surroundings, and the water was mimicking the sky. Their eyes eventually meet again, still filled with astonishment upon the event that just occurred. They are both grinning ear to ear, and a firefly flies in front of them and lands on top of Nayeon’s nose.

Nayeon almost freaks out but is amazed at how the firefly just lights up. 

Momo stares at the firefly as well but gets distracted on how Nayeon is overjoyed about the firefly landing on her nose. Her protruding teeth, chubby cheeks, and joy in just seeing the insect. Momo thought to herself how could she have been this blessed just being with Nayeon. 

Nayeon though still managed to freak out because of the insect moving around on top of her nose. She was fine with it just sitting there, but as it moved around, Nayeon also moved around. A lot. The boat was shaking vigorously and after some balance failures, the boat tips over and the two are now floating on the water, soaking wet. 

Momo looks at a regretful and panicky Nayeon and laughs at her. Nayeon joins her as well, realizing what she did. The two get back in the boat and return to shore. 

Momo grabs two towels and gives another two to Nayeon. Momo puts one on Nayeon’s head, and another one on her body, giving Nayeon an embrace in the process. As Momo was about to let go, Nayeon grabbed onto her and motioned for her to stay in that position. 

They were soaked, salty, and probably dirty but that’s the way they intended it to be. As fun as they possibly wanted. 

The two spend the night on the shore, with a campfire giving them warmth, telling each other stories they haven’t told each other, occasionally inserting some flirting here and there, and just showering each other with affection. 

As they lied down on their side by side sleeping bags, they snuggle each other and continue their story-telling adventures. As Momo was still telling her story, she notices that Nayeon is peacefully sleeping on her. She readjusts Nayeon so that she is in a comfortable position and snuggles her again.

Momo brushes Nayeon’s hair and sees the comfort on her face as she does this. Just being in the moment, Momo stares at her hand, seeing the ring glimmer amidst Nayeon’s large hands. She whispers “Happy 4th Anniversary, my cute little bunny,” just before placing a kiss on Nayeon’s forehead.


End file.
